


Game Night: obey me brothers x female reader

by BlueRoseButterfly



Series: Game Night - obey me brothers x female reader [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseButterfly/pseuds/BlueRoseButterfly
Summary: You decide to help the demon brothers bond by introducing the fun human trend of 'family game night'. The kind where you can't get out of it as one of the rules, which can turn into quite a mess.(y/n)- your name
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Game Night - obey me brothers x female reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877554
Comments: 24
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are what happens whenever it's Asmo's game night.  
> Remember that since we are dealing with the demon of lust, smut will ensue.  
> Mention of drinking  
> Story is told from a female reader's perspective
> 
> ENJOY!!!

As the days had gone on, you had become more and more frustrated with how the brothers were interacting with each other. They were all distant as though they were trying to keep from seeing each other.

"Well that won't do." Diavolo said crossing his arms when after you asked for a private meeting with him.  
"They won't talk to each other and barely speak a word at meals. I want to try and do something to help them." You say, intriguing the future demon king's interest.  
"Oh? Do you by chance have a idea (y/n)?" You look up with a thought that had crossed your mind.  
"Well..... what about a family game night?" Diavolo unfolded his arms and leaned forward in his desk.  
"I believe they tried something like that before, but it didn't work out because of conflicting schedules and a few other problems. "

You think for a moment before a new idea strikes you.  
"What if it was on specific day a week and they had to attend and play. We could draw lots to see how gets to pick the first week and so forth and circle back from there. And everyone in the house of lamentation has to participate even if it's something they don't like." A smile grew on Diavolo's face.  
"I think they will enjoy this after they get used to the idea and the possibilities." He said before scribbling his notes down. "I'll let Lucifer know about your idea and see if we can get it going."

~Later at the house of Lamentation~

"No way! I'm not doing that!" Mammon declared, making Satan nod in agreement.  
"For once, I agree with you Mammon. This is a ridiculous idea." The blond brother stated.  
"EXACTLY! 3 Hours?! What if I miss a raid?" Levi complained making Lucifer pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance as his brothers continued to whine about their new 'suggested' game night.  
"Besides..." Belphie said in a yawn. "The rules say we all have to participate which means I won't be able to sleep through it."  
"Speaking of sleep, this will cut into my beauty rest if the games get too far out." Asmo added with a dramatic sigh.  
"You all know we have no choice here." Lucifer said in an irritated tone.  
"Will there be food?" Beel stated making (y/n) laugh.  
"Yes Beel, there will be food." You said with a chuckle in your voice.  
"Then I'm in!" He said with a big smile making the other brothers groan before his smile faltered. "But wait... shouldn't we be careful?" He said sounding worried after a thought crossed his mind. Everyone looked at him, curious about his sudden hesitation when he continued. "Wouldn't some normal games be too dangerous for (y/n)?" 

They all blinked, completely forgetting that part.  
"Well I suppose it could be added to the rules if it's a problem for her to do. What about putting a no magic needed type of game rule." They nodded in agreement but were still sour about the whole mandatory participation rule.  
"Think of it this way. It's one day a week one of you get to be the leader and decide what we all get to do." You chime in trying to sweeten the deal.  
"So you decide the game rules for your week?" Asmo said, with a clever idea striking his mind. You give a nervous but slow nod. The 5th brother smiled big and looked at his brothers.  
"Come on, suddenly the game sounds fun." He said as he pointed at the selection jar. "Let's see who gets to go first." With his excitement they all drew. Asmo had used his magic to charm the wood to let him get the first week. Oh the idea he planned on doing. Now he had to get it ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what could be Asmo's game?


	2. Game rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now what could Asmo pick for the rules of his game night? How bad could it be?

The night finally came. You were nervous as you looked at the clock checking one last time before heading to the commons room. This was your idea after all. That meant you had to participate in whatever crazy plan the brothers had in store.  
“Why do I get the feeling our ‘family bonding activity on Mammon’s night will be to rob Diavolo’s safe,” You said to yourself with an amused chuckle unaware of the presence behind you.  
“Hey that ain’t a half bad idea, human.” The demon in question said, making you jump nearly a foot in the air at the surprise. Mammon looked at you with a raised eyebrow at your reaction. “What? You know I’m supposed to look after ya, so that means I gotta make sure you make it to and from it safely.” 

You blinked looking at Mammon in confusion for a moment before smiling. You nodded in agreement.  
“Ok then.” You said pointing down the hall. “Let’s hurry and go before Lucifer starts to get mad.” The demon of greed paused for a moment before reaching out slightly as if he wanted to say something but didn’t. After you walked a few steps and noticed there was not a patter behind you, you turned to see Mammon stuck in place, biting his lip with red cheeks. “Mammon?” You asked snapping him out of his thoughts. “Is something the matter?” The white haired demon stared at you for a good 5 secs, biting his lip hard like he was trying to figure out the exact words he wanted to say to you. Finally he opened his mouth.  
“Y/N, let’s just-”

“Come on hurry up you two!” Shouted a voice down the hall. The two looked to see Levi coming down the hall looking annoyed. He stopped short of the pair and eyed them back and forth, noting his older brother’s flustered state. “Wait?! You two were having a secret rendezvous weren’t you?!” Both brothers became red at the words that exited Levi’s lips.  
“W-what? What the heck you taking about?” Mammon quickly spat back out trying to hide the fact the comment made him flustered.  
“Levi we were on our way to meet you guys.” You said, making the demon of envy look at you with questioning eyes. For a split second you saw what you thought looked like a flicker of pain in the amber eyes you stared into. Levi put his fist across his face and tried to hid how much looking you in the eyes like that made him feel embarrassed. He spun on his heel and walked down the hall.  
“C-come on. This is cutting into my game time.” Levi stuttered making you smile. You looked back at Mammon who glared a little at Levi before motioning for the demon of greed to follow you. Mammon nodded and the three of you quickly hurried to the common’s room.

You, Mammon and Levi came into the room to see Lucifer sitting in his chair. Satan on the opposite side of the room with a book on pranks. Beel sitting on the couch reaching down for another snack from the table and Belphie dozing off on his twin’s shoulder. You chuckle to yourself at the sight. They weren’t interacting but they were atleast all in the same room together. Wait… You stopped and looked around.  
“Where is Asm-”  
“Here I am darling!” Popped a voice from behind you that made you and Mammon jump. You look back to see the demon of lust looking as chipper as he normal did.  
“Asmo. You scared me, wait why were you the last to show up? What are you planning?” You asked inquisitively with your arms crossed over your chest. Asmo only smiled mischievously before answering.  
“I was just picking up a few last minute… game pieces…” He said holding up a deck of cards and something in a shopping back. All the brothers looked at Asmodeus confused.  
“You wanted a card game for your activity?” Lucifer asked, looking bewildered.  
“Wouldn’t you rather have a fashion show?” Satan added as he leaned forward and closed his book Asmo frowned at what his brothers were implying.

“I’ll have you know, I thought this game would be one we would all love.” He said placing the bag of items on the coffee table before spinning on his heel. “Strip poker.” Instantly your eyes widened in shock. This was something you should have expected from this demon but that didn’t stop the others from blushing.  
“T-that’s fine. Nobody can beat the GREAT MAMMON at cards!” Mammon exclaimed through his tsundere facade. Asmo waved his finger back and forth.  
“Yes we all know you are good at cards, but this version will be extra special,” The demon of lust pulled out 8 shot glasses before pulling out a large container of an unknown pink liquid. “Winner gets to have some adult fun with Y/N.”  
“HUH?!!!!!!” You squeaked when you saw all the brothers suddenly looking at you with heated cheeks. You swung your head back towards the demon of lust. “You’ve got to be kidding! Not happening!” Asmo smiled and waved his finger back and forth. 

“Oh no no no. The rules of family night are that everyone participates and plays by the rules of the game master. Besides, you may change your mind with the second part of the rules.” Your eyebrow raised slightly in irritation.  
“What other part of the rules?” Asmo smiled and poured water into the shot glasses before taking an eye dropper and dropping a few drops of the pink liquid into the water letting the color change slightly as it mixed.

“Asmo….” Lucifer warned his brother, obviously aware of what that pink liquid was.  
“Don’t worry big brother Lucy~” Asmo sang a little before handing each glass to everyone. “I watered it down so the effects won’t be immediate. No fun if everyone is all hot and bothered before the game is even started.” You looked at the liquid as the demon continued to explain the rules. 

“Rule #1: If you lose a round of poker you have to strip off some article of clothing.  
Rule #2: If you lose all your clothes you’re out, but you can’t leave yet. Just sit off to the side and enjoy the show. You also have to take 1 pure shot no diluting.  
Rule #3: If you want to fold or not participate in a round, you can do so and not lose clothing. However you have to take 1 shot of your liquid.  
Rule #4: If you lose, you have to wait until after the winner finishes claiming their prize. You have to sit and watch.  
Rule #5: The winner is the one who is still partly clothed at the end gets to have sex with Y/N.”

The demon brothers all blushed slightly at the prospect of getting to have some intimate time with Y/N. They each imagined something like that but not one of them really imagined having their brothers watching the act. The mere thought made their skin heat up even more.

“But what if I’m the winner in the end?” You ask, making Asmo chuckle.  
“Then you get to pick which one us you get to have pleasure with. It can be any of us.” You bit your lip at the thought. The idea of getting to get fucked by one of the brothers like this was really hot but was it hot enough? 

“Don’t you think you should tell her what that liquid is?” Satan asked, making you look over at him. Asmo gave a sigh before responding.  
“Awe, party pooper, I wanted it to be a surprise. Guess that’s ruined now.” Your eyes widened with alarm thinking it was poisonous.  
“Don’t be alarmed Y/N.” Lucifer said, catching your attention. “That’s a pure liquid aphrodisiac.” Your mind stopped for a moment hearing that. If you lost completely, you had to drink one shot of pure aphrodisiac. If you folded or tried to back out a chance of losing your clothes you had to take a diluted shot. And before you went to bed that night one of the brothers was going to have their way with you. The thought sparked a new kind of heat in your body, the excitement of what might happen. The thought of a group of demon brothers all hard and pinning to feel your hot sweaty body against theirs as they chased their release. Desperate to be able to touch you, but not being allowed to despite how badly they wanted to. It was all too much and you were already beginning to feel a bit turned on before you even took your first shot. This chance was too good to pass up. You smiled at the brothers sweetly as they gazed with eyes almost begging for the chance.

“Game on!”

~to be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and pick your favorite brother to win below.


End file.
